


Fading Away

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, UHEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to grow old together, not him growing old without her. But here he was, standing in the back of her funeral, not even able to show how much her death affected him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my 31 Days of Writing Challenge. Today's challenge is: Major Character Death. I hated writing this, so sorry!!!!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to grow old together, not him growing old without her. She was supposed to be his reward for all the years of suffering under two masters. If life was truly fair, he should have been the one in the casket. But here he was, standing in the back of her funeral, not even able to show how much her death affected him.

Their relationship had been kept a secret for both of their safety. Noone could know that the great bat of the dungeons was with the golden girl of Gryffindor. But what a pair the two of them made. They were like both sides of yin and yang. He the darkness and her the light.

It had started simple enough. Albus had pushed them together out of necessity. He needed a potions assistant, and she was the brightest person available. She handled all his biting comments with a roll of her yes and a “yes, sir.”

Their relationship took a change one night after he returned back from seeing the Dark Lord, covered in blood and bruises. She immediately rushed to him to help him through the door.

“Unhand me,” he snarked to her.

“Oh hush, you stubborn man. Let me help you, and keep quiet.”

He was honestly shocked at her tone, and in his moment of silence, she had already maneuvered him to one of his chairs and began diagnosing his injuries. She had rushed to his storage, getting all of the potions and creams he would need to heal.

“I can do this myself, Miss Granger.”

“Hermione. My name is Hermione. I’m not your student anymore, and I’d like you to call me Hermione now,” she replied while handing him the required potions.

“Yes, well, Hermione, I can still do this myself.”

“Let me take care of you. I don’t think anyone has before. Let me be that person, Severus.”

She had shocked him again at the use of his first name. He didn’t know it was possible to love the sound of his name on her lips, and yet, he found he wanted her to say it again. Only years of self imposed discipline had kept him from reacting.

“Ok.” was all he could say.

“Ok,” she smiled and continued to clean his wounds and apply the necessary creams.

It was easy after that. He let his walls down around her, and in turn, she gave him everything he thought he wanted with Lily. She was easy to love. She wasn’t perfect by any means though. For as easy as she loved, she was even quicker to temper. The fights they had were filled with loud words and quick hexes, but followed with intense make-up sex.

She changed his world and made his job easier. She made him promise one night that he would do everything in his power to survive the war so they could have a life together.

“I love you Severus, and I want a future together. I want babies with my crazy hair and your big nose. I want a big garden for all your potion ingredients, and I want a cosy little cottage where we can make love in front of the fire all night long. So survive for me. Don’t let them kill you. Please.”

How could he say no to her? So he promised he would survive for her, and he had kept that promise, in part thanks to her. But he hadn’t thought to make her promise the same thing. And when he was staring down the wand of Bellatrix, he thought he was going to break his promise. 

Instead, there she was, like an angel of mercy, pushing him out of the way as the green light left Bellatrix’s wand. She was crumpled to the ground in front of him before he could even comprehend what had happened. 

The blast of accidental magic that escaped his body as he looked upon her lifeless body vaporized Bellatrix immediately. He hadn’t even known Bellatrix was gone until hours later, so focused was he on Hermione’s body.

The pain he felt that night was nothing compared to watching her funeral now. No one would know how much he loved that woman and how his world ended with her last breath. He took one last look at her and apparated away.

He couldn’t stay in the wizarding world anymore, now that his future was gone. He didn’t think he could stay in the world at all anymore. As he landed in his potion lab at Spinner’s End, it was just a quick walk to the potion he knew would end his suffering.

“I love you Hermione,” was the last thing he muttered before swallowing the glittering green liquid and fading away.


End file.
